The Use of your Thumb
by Vietchi French
Summary: Based on the music video, the use of your Thumb. ArthurKiku! BOYXBOY


Author's Note: Just taking a little break from Music to my Ears. This was inspired by a song and there needs to be a bit more KikuxArthur around here. BTW, the story is based on the music video of the two couple. If you haven't seen the music video The Use of your Thumb, I suggest you read this first, before watching this. ALSO, this is how I viewed the music video. The link is at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWER HETALIA.

****

Silent tears fell down on the Japanese man's face. Another man in the room, a blonde one, smiled at the Asian, and brushed said man's tears away with his thumb. Kiku Honda held the man's warm hand to his cheek. "Arthur-san…"

****

Kiku crossed out the day that had the eight on it, signaling that it has been 15 days since he last saw the British man. Kiku frowned and closed his eyes in frustration, but when he did, visions of Arthur flashed through Kiku's mind. Kiku snapped open his eyes; he felt the heat crept to his cheeks. He buried his face into his hands, attempting to hide his blush from himself.

****

"Is that so?" Arthur asked Kiku when he visited the Japanese man, when he had the chance.

Kiku smiled, happy just to have the English man next to him. Suddenly, a ringing tone was heard. Kiku looked at Arthur, and Arthur looked at Kiku apologetically, "Sorry, I have to take this call."

Arthur answered the phone and nodded the whole time. "I'm sorry Kiku, I have to go." Arthur said.

Kiku nodded, handing the British man his suitcase. Arthur smiled at Kiku apologetically again, and left. Kiku smiled and waved when Arthur left, but when the door was closed, Kiku felt tears run down his cheek. He fell on his knees, one hand over his mouth, the other gripping his wrist. On the other side of the door though, the European frowned, his eyes showing sorrow…

****

Kiku looked up from the Pomeranian, with one marker in his hand. He blushed upon seeing the little pooch, because, Kiku had gave the dog bushy eyebrows with the marker, after Arthur's eyebrows. Kiku felt the brush intensified, and picked up the dog to hug it.

****

On a whim, Arthur was walking down the street where a certain Japanese man lived. When he saw the house, he couldn't help but take a little peek on what was going on inside and what he saw made him a bit jealous, because inside was Alfred, the British's man young brother, and Kiku being all friendly. Kiku spotted Arthur and ran out to greet him. Arthur bit his lower lip and clenched his fist out of jealousy. Kiku saw Arthur's clenched fist, and gave a little smile. He took one of Arthur's hands and opened up the fist, pressing his palm flat onto Arthur's. Arthur blushed and closed his eyes, clenching Kiku's hands in both of his hands, holding it to his forehead.

****

Arthur was taking a nap after a hard day's work, when he felt a sudden weight to his bed. He opened his eyes a little to see Kiku smiling at him. Arthur smiled back, reaching out to put his hand on top of Kiku, but all he felt was just his bed. 'A hallucination…' He thought.

*****

"It'll be alright, Arthur." Said the French man, Francis.

"Oh really? I feel a bit bad for you Arthur, having hallucinations about my brother." Stated a Chinese man.

"It was only one Yao!" Retorted Arthur to the Chinese man.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Alfred, his hands to his hips.

Wang Yao held up a photo of a smiling Kiku to Arthur, "H-hey, that's not what I want!" Arthur shouted, grabbing the photo, turning his back to the trio, and lightly kissing the photo.

When Arthur realized what he was doing, he fell to his knees in front of the trio. Yao shook his head, looking down at Arthur, Francis putted one hand to his hip, sympathizing for Arthur, and Alfred squatted down next to Arthur, his head between his hands. Arthur got angry suddenly and cracked his fists. Alfred ran away, and Francis tried to hold back Yao from Arthur.

*****

Arthur had gone over to Japan to visit Kiku, to tell him something important. Kiku spotted the English man walking over and smiled his usual cheery smile at him. Arthur knelt down in front of Kiku and grabbed one of the Japanese's hands gently and dropped something into his hand. Kiku held the object up to the sky, seeing that inside of the object, which was a ring, engraved the name, Arthur. Kiku looked back at Arthur and blushed. Arthur averted his eyes to the ground, looking left then right. He took the ring from Kiku's hand and put it on his right hand, on the fourth finger. Kiku put his hand up to get a good view. Arthur blushed and smiled at Kiku, putting one of his hands up to show Kiku that he also had on a ring. Kiku felt the tears roll down his cheeks. Arthur gazed at Kiku, with a sad happiness. He leaned over to Kiku, and hugged him. Kiku was shocked a bit, but buried his head in Arthur's chest, hugging him back with unspoken happiness.

*****

It's been a few days since the proposal, and Kiku hasn't seen Arthur for a while. He thought that maybe Arthur was unhappy with Kiku. Kiku felt a sudden impulse to see Arthur again, to show that he was sorry for whatever he had possibly done; showing him that he loves him. Kiku ran down the street, passing Francis, passing Yao who had to hold down Yong Soo, and passed Alfred. When he spotted his love, he ran a bit faster and hugged Arthur from behind. "I'm sorry!" He cried, tightening his grip on Arthur's chest.

Arthur was a bit shock at this, and said, "I'm sorry for not seeing you."

Kiku felt a tear run down his cheek; Kiku looked at him at Arthur, "I'm sorry for bothering you.."

Kiku backed away from Arthur, but Arthur grabbed Kiku by his waist and hugged him back. Kiku was surprised and pushed himself off from Arthur, but was still in his arms. Arthur lifted one gloved hand to his mouth and pulled his glove out with his teeth, showing Kiku that he still had the ring. Kiku felt some more tears fall down his cheek, but smiled at Arthur. "I love you…" He said.

"I love you too." Arthur replied, kissing Kiku.

*****

Author's note: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Here's the link to the video: .com/watch?v=oX_JywJc3Y4

Please rate and review!


End file.
